


Creature in a Trench Coat

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: In this timestamp of Dean Saves Castiel, Cas brings home a creature hidden in his trench coat.Day 27 Prompt: Creature + Coat





	Creature in a Trench Coat

Coat + Creatures

Dean was glad to finally be home for the day. He’d left early so he could make a special dinner for the anniversary of the day Cas and him had met when they were kids, the day Dean saved Cas from a bully. It had been hard to go back to work after they’d returned from their honeymoon. Dean and Sam had taken over their Uncle Bobby’s Antiques and Rare Cars business when he’d passed away a couple of years ago. Castiel was an elementary school teacher at a school only walking distance from their house.

Dean was plating the burgers and seasoned fries he had made when the door opened. Cas was wearing his trench coat, an article of clothing he was rarely without. Dean smiled because, Castiel had even been wearing a trench coat the day they met as kids.

Dean noticed that Castiel was acting a little strange even for him. “Hey Babe… did you have a good day?” Dean called out to him.

“Yes. Um…Dean… I need to tell you something.” Castiel said walking into the kitchen with his trench coat still on.

Dean looked at his husband concerned, “Are you okay?” Castiel nodded and that is when Dean noticed movement under Cas’ coat. “What kind of creature are you hiding in your coat?”

Castiel looked apprehensive but he opened his coat to reveal a calico kitten. “She’s a stray. Can we keep her?” Castiel said pleadingly.

Dean felt it already. His eyes were burning and then he sneezed. “Cas you know I am allergic to cats?” Dean saw his husbands eyes start to water. Not from allergies but from sadness. “Okay. It’s okay. You watch the pie in the oven. I am going to run to the pharmacy on the corner for some allergy meds. After dinner we’ll go get supplies for your new cat. We’ll need to get her to the vet as soon as possible.”

“I love you Dean.” Cas said before kissing him, being careful not the squish the kitten. “I’ll find a box to keep her in until we can go shopping.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the forehead before putting on his leather jacket and heading out the door. It was in that moment that he realized it would be hard to deny his husband anything.

When Dean returned from the pharmacy, Cas informed him that their new fur baby was named Grace. Dean gave up after only a week on the rule that Grace sleep in her cat bed. From that night on Grace was at the foot of their bed except during intimate times.

Dean tried to put his foot down when Castiel started buying clothes for Grace but yet again he caved. When Castiel won the annual owner & pet costume contest that Halloween, Dean had framed the picture of Castiel and Grace in matching trench coats and blue ties. It now sat proudly on their mantle.

Ten years later when Grace passed away, they were both heartbroken. Six months later Castiel came home with yet another creature hidden under his trench coat. This time it was a German Shepherd puppy that Dean named Colonel.

The End ..... for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments ans kudos appreciated.


End file.
